


Now That We're Together

by vespertineflora



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexuality, discussion of sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertineflora/pseuds/vespertineflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month or so since Bucky's return and things are going well, but the more Bucky remembers, they more he realizes they should probably talk about their relationship. Of course, their discussion about themselves and current social events ends better than either would have guessed. (Sort of a continuation of Never Giving Up On You, or at least working off the idea that Bucky got drunk and kissed Steve two days before the mission on the train)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That We're Together

“I’ve been remembering more about it,” Bucky admitted as they laid together in bed on a sleepy Sunday morning. “About the kiss. About us.”

It had become common for them to lay together like this after waking up in the morning, or before falling asleep at night. It was comforting to spend time together, soaking up each other’s warmth and presence, especially after so much time spent apart and time spent wasted on things that weren’t this. Bucky’s arm was wrapped around Steve, his head laid against Bucky’s chest. His eyes were closed and he could hear Bucky’s heartbeat. His own fingers stroked along Bucky’s side, tracing soft circles on the smooth, bare flesh.

“We never talked about it, did we? I mean, I guess we didn’t really get the chance,” Bucky said.

“We didn’t,” Steve confirmed, “You didn’t bring it up the next day, so I figured you were just too drunk to remember doing it.” And then, of course, two days later was the train. Bucky fell and Steve naturally assumed he’d lost him forever.

“And what? You were just gonna let it go? Never bring it up again?” Bucky asked with a smile in his voice, a touch of disbelief.

Steve let out a short, sharp laugh. “No, not never,” he replied, shaking his head a little, “Just... later. We were in the middle of a war. I didn’t really think it was a good time.”

“Yeah, you’ve got a point,” Bucky conceded. His fingers moved up Steve’s back, pushing into the soft strands of his hair, fingertips pressing against his scalp. “So... now’s a better time, yeah? I mean, I know we’ve been... like this since I came back,” he said, talking about the sleeping together, the half-naked cuddling, the kissing, “and I’ve got no complaints, honestly, but... this is the type of thing that should get talked about, right?”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, “Definitely.”

Despite the agreement, neither of them spoke for a few minutes after that. There was nowhere they needed to be, not for hours, and neither felt pressured or rushed to speak.

It was Bucky that eventually spoke up first. “So... as far as I can remember, I’d wanted to kiss you for a long time. Years maybe. It’s hard to say exactly with the memories still being spotty. And I think I tried not to think about it as much as possible. I mean, I know we grew up in that neighborhood, but... I liked girls. I didn’t think I could feel that way about a guy.”

Steve smiled a little, understanding Bucky’s exact point of view. “Turns out it’s not an either-or sort of thing.”

“No kidding?” Bucky replied with a bit of surprise.

“No kidding,” Steve echoed back with a little smile. “I thought the same things. I’d had a crush on you since we were kids and I wondered if it meant I was gay... but when the other boys started talking about girls, I realized felt the same as they did, so I thought maybe it was just a fluke or something and tried to forget about it. I didn’t realize until I woke up and started learning about things in the present that there isn’t just gay or straight. You can be attracted to men and women. It’s called bisexuality.”

Steve had been slowly learning there were other aspects to it too, other sexualities, and other genders even, but... he was still in the process of learning himself, and if he was going to teach Bucky, he’d rather get him on a computer later on and teach him the right information about that stuff.

“Okay, that works for me,” Bucky said, accepting the term easily enough, glad to know that his feelings weren’t some strange anomaly. “So that sort of thing... it’s okay now? For two men or two women to be together?”

Steve had to frown a little at that, his reply thoughtful, “It’s... better. It’s better than it was when we were kids. There’s more recognition now, more awareness. Less hatred, for the most part, though it’s still there. There’s still people that get killed over it, and the gay community’s had to deal with whole new hosts of problems since the thirties. But over the last few years, a bunch of states have made it legal for them to get married, and that’s a huge deal.”

“Married, wow,” Bucky replied with a touch of wonder, taking a minute to himself to digest the information. Being a trained assassin hadn’t exactly enabled him to keep up with all the social changes occurring in the world, and it was stuff like this, probably more than the technology changes, that really floored him.

An easy silence settled over them, before Bucky shifted, rolling towards Steve and moving down enough to press a kiss to his mouth. When he pulled back after a moment, he was grinning a little. “So this is definitely a thing that’s happening. You and me. Together.”

“It’s always been you and me together, Buck,” Steve replied playfully, making Bucky laugh.

“You know what I mean, punk,” Bucky retorted. “The kissing, other relationship stuff.”

Steve leaned in, kissed Bucky again, the smile still plastered on his face. After all these years, all this time... it just felt like a miracle to be laying here with his best friend, the love of his life, even having this conversation. “Yeah, I’d say that’s happening.”

“Yeah?” Bucky returned, his voice dropping a bit lower, into that slightly seductive tone Steve had heard Bucky use when flirting with a particularly attractive lady--a tone that Steve had always found rather appealing--as his hand slid down to rest on Steve’s hip. “The -other- stuff too?”

When Steve finally realized what Bucky was hinting at, Steve felt his cheeks warm up a bit, but he was still smiling broadly and he teased, “Are you propositioning me?”

“Are you denying that you want me to proposition you?” Bucky replied with a laugh. “Go on, I’ll take it back if you honestly want me to.”

Steve laughed, leaning in to steal another kiss, letting this one linger, letting their lips move together as his heart beat a little faster and his hand moved to Bucky’s cheek. “Absolutely not,” he pulled back to say after a moment. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now.”

Bucky’s fingers began to trace along his bare hip, sending pleasurable little shivers across his skin--okay, so Steve was still a little new to this. Yes, he’d kissed a number of women before, he knew about sex from a textbook-knowledge standpoint... he just didn’t have a great deal of experience, and suddenly having Bucky’s hands on him with the knowledge of where his hands might end up was more than a little arousing.

“So have I,” Bucky replied, his lips hovering near Steve’s to steal a kiss here or there. “I might’ve suggested we take it slow, but I feel like the eighty or so years we’ve waited so far is sort of slow enough. What do you think?”

Another soft laugh escaped him. “Yeah, that sounds about right,” he agreed, and kissed Bucky again.

They gave up on talking, focusing their mouths on each other, lips parted, tongues playing together. Steve pushed his fingers back through Bucky’s hair, keeping him close. They spent several long minutes like that, the kiss growing more and more heated, Bucky’s tongue filling his mouth, tracing his lips and teeth as his fingers continued to dance across the bare skin of his hip and up his side. Steve felt his heart beating faster, his breath speeding up as his arousal grew.

Bucky began to roll him onto his back, shifting over him. Steve felt Bucky’s thigh sliding between his legs, pressing against his growing erection, and the pressure and heat made him suck in a sudden breath. His legs spread apart to accommodate Bucky’s thigh; he wanted more of the contact. He was so eager for it that it took a moment to realize that he could feel Bucky’s erection pressed up against his hip, and somehow that was even hotter. He caught himself letting out a soft moan against Bucky’s lips before he could stop himself, his fingers gripping gently in Bucky hair, while his other hand wrapped around Bucky’s back and traced his fingers up and down Bucky’s spine.

Bucky chuckled gently, but didn’t abandon the kiss. His hips shifted every so often, causing friction against Steve’s arousal, as his hand drifted slowly upward. It eventually rested against his chest and alternated between massaging the whole muscle in his hand and his fingers finding the nipple and pinching.

The first time he did it, Steve nearly squirmed, a sharp rush of arousal spiking through him as he felt his cheeks heating up. His hand tugged softly at Bucky’s hair, and the man did it again; Steve’s hips jerked upwards with another little gasp.

Bucky kept it up for a few long moments, moaning into each other’s mouths every so often when Bucky’s hips rolled down against him.

Eventually, Bucky pulled up an inch or two and broke the kiss. Steve was almost embarrassed for Bucky to look down at him, knowing how flushed he was, but when Steve opened his eyes, he realized there was a bit of color on Bucky’s face as well and that put him at ease.

“I guess it’s safe to assume this is working for you, based on what I’m feeling here,” Bucky said with a grin, rubbing his leg against Steve again. 

Steve’s breath hitched at the contact and it was followed by a soft laugh. “It certainly is.”

“Good. Because there’s a little making things up as I go involved in this,” he admitted. “I’ve never used these moves on a guy before.”

“Yeah, it’s working,” Steve replied, still smiling. He knew Bucky had way more hands on experience than he did... but it was nice hearing that they were both trying out something new. It was nice knowing they were taking this journey together.

Bucky kissed him again, edging from on top of him, and Steve rolled with him to keep the kiss going, his hand sliding back down to Bucky’s face. Bucky nibbled on his bottom lip a bit before he pulled back to ask, “So what’s our next step?”

“As far as I know,” Steve replied with a little mischievous grin on his face, “this is.” And his hand dropped from Bucky’s cheek to palm his hardened cock through the soft pajama pants.

Bucky immediately groaned, his hand tightening on Steve’s side, his hips rolling forward into Steve’s hand. “Oh yeah, I like that step,” he said with a grin, diving in to close the gap between their mouths again. His own hand quickly mirrored Steve’s action, cupping his hand around Steve’s arousal and rubbing.

The sensation was damn near overwhelming for Steve, who wasn’t really used to the contact, and certainly wasn’t used to how good it would feel when it was so welcomed, when it was Bucky touching him. He moaned hard into Bucky’s mouth, feeling a shiver pass through him, and Bucky kissed him harder.

The kissing slowly became more erratic as their breathing grew haggard, their hands moving purposely against each other, before Bucky’s hand slid up, and slipped beneath the layers of clothing to grip Steve with his hand, picking up the strokes against with direct contact. Steve damn near saw stars and had to collect himself to get the mind to return the action.

Before long, the kissing was all but abandoned as they were pressed against each other as much as possible, panting and moaning against each other’s lips as their hands worked over each other, faster and faster, and Steve felt the orgasm coming up on him fast. He gasped, “B-buck-!” before he came in Bucky’s hand, shuddering hard.

Bucky came with a deep groan just a few strokes after that, his forehead pressed to Steve’s. Bucky had just enough mind to reach back and grab a tissue from the nightstand to wipe their hands mostly clean, before he tugged Steve into his arms and settled easily around him, nuzzling his face into Steve’s hair. 

It took a few minutes for them to catch their breaths, Steve listening to the slow decrease in Bucky’s heart rate, before Steve spoke up with a little smile, “Wish we’d sorted that one out a whole lot sooner?”

“Damn right I do,” Bucky replied with a little breath of a laugh, his hold on Steve growing a bit tighter. A moment of silence passed, in which Steve listened to Bucky’s heart speeding up once more, and when Bucky next spoke, his voice had grown quieter, more serious, “Steve... I love you.”

Steve’s smiled softened and a real feeling of content settled over him to hear the words, even if he already knew it to be true. “Yeah,” he agreed quietly, but just as sincere, “I love you too, Bucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> to be completely honest here, I headcanon Bucky as bisexual, but I see Steve as more biromantic demisexual, I just don’t think he’d have that sorted out quite yet, since he’s still learning about this stuff


End file.
